The Last Night
by A. LaRosa
Summary: Jimmy/Cindy, Sheen/Libby, one-shot. The end of summer is a sad time, but how could things get better? Review!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, nor anything else important in dealing with Mr. Neutron. I own this story, though, that should count for something.

Author's Note: Ugh, this is just a little something trying to calm my nerves with school already started and season three taking it's sweet ass time coming. Hopefully it'll start at the end of this month, along with Danny Phantom. Seriously, cause I know about twenty people who will come with me to California to riot. We have our signs ready. ;D

I hope you like this one-shot. You can think ice coffee for this one, folks. Evil diet Coke with lime is not my muse anymore, so it cannot threaten me. XD I have major issues, don't mind me.

Notice: Just to say, my computer is lonely, in a green tub, and in my living room. I miss it dearly, and I hope I can get it hooked up soon, since my room is being redone. I can't update any of the stories I've started until I get that up, since I've already started most of the chapters. But, good will come out of it since I'm getting a giant TV. starry eyes But you didn't come here to see that, just go on to read the story! Don't be shy, either, please review!

-------------

The Last Night

September 6, 2004

-------------

Their fingers laced, unique but similar smiles on their faces.

Two teenagers sat on a bench, watching the stars sparkle in the moonlight. Their smiles, not only lovesick, but sad. The last night of summer; their last night of complete laziness and freedom.

He was somewhat happy to be heading back to school; they were heading into their senior year of high school, where all the excitement was held. There were going to be many new experiences for them, good and bad. Prom was coming up, which everyone at Retroville High was looking forward to, and there was the whole deal about getting out of school in late April. That was something everyone was most definitely looking forward to. But what this young man was looking forward to most wasn't something fun -- no, it was something others would call grueling, unorthodox torture -- Physics.

She, however, was a different story. Even though she was extremely smart and talented in different areas of school-life, she did _not_ want to go back. Her summer had been _perfect._ She had been with her boyfriend, who conveniently lived across the street, and they had gotten even closer than ever--with themselves, and with their friends: Sheen, Libby, and Carl. All she wanted to do was sit back, relax on the couch, and cuddle with her boyfriend, not listen to him spout of different formulas to solve an equation that had been stumbling scientists for decades.

He could be very romantic when he wanted to. Just not down in the lab. There, he was completely gone.

They would sit out at the beach, her getting a tan, him getting an eyeful of skin. It was the perfect life of getting to know each other better, testing each other's patience, and definitely mastering the art of kissing.

But, with their senior year approaching rapidly, they could only imagine how hectic their lives would become. Their school was incredibly fast-paced, and not of the ordinary. Nothing in Retroville was ordinary, but everyone had become to realize it _was_ normal to them.

This year they had to worry about the SATs and getting into an appropriate college. Even though it wouldn't bother the happy couple sitting on the bench, it would bother _other _people who didn't have such perfect grades as them.

Sheen was going absolutely berserk. Though, having Libby with him seemed to tone him down. Whatever she did with that tongue of hers managed to keep Sheen a _very _happy boy.

But, back on the bench that was under the stars, the couple tried to forget everything that was going to be happening the following year. They tried to forget the fact that they might be moving away from one another, splitting the five friends apart. They tried to forget about the exams that could make or break their careers. They tried to forget, but it was nearly impossible.

The young blonde held onto the arm of the young genius, resting her head on his shoulder. His arm, securely wrapped around her, rubbed her arm tentatively, hoping to console the worries and doubts that were clouding her mind.

"I'm going to miss nights like these," she whispered, closing her eyes. If possible she felt him pull her closer, wrapping his right arm around her front, locking his own hands and creating a protective embrace around her.

He laid his head softly on top of hers, "I know, Cin, I know. If only summer didn't go by just as fast as it did. But, you have to admit, we did have fun."

She chuckled as she reminisced, "Yeah, we did."

He sighed almost inaudibly and brought up a question that was weighing on his mind, "We won't grow apart, will we?"

"No, no, we won't. We live across the street from one another, and we'll probably end up in a lot of classes together, like every year-"

"But what if it's different?" he cut her off in mid-sentence. "What happens if they realize that it works to our advantage?"

She opened her eyes and lifted her head, making him lift his head also. Looking into his deep sapphire eyes she questioned, "Has that ever stopped us before?"

Taking in what she said, he looked down at the grass to his right, then looked up at the sky. He replied, his voice no higher than a whisper, "No."

Her voice rose, "Then what makes you think that it'll stop us now?"

He sat there, thinking of reasons why they would fall apart -- his worst fear. He then looked to his left, at his beauty. "Nothing stays the same, Cindy, we need to just think what could…"

She swallowed the feeling away that was forming in her throat, "…go wrong? This isn't a science experiment, you know."

His breath caught in his throat and he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Nearly breaking his heart, he saw tears form in her eyes.

Her voice cracked a little as she stated, "You think we could fall apart so easily? You don't have any faith in us?"

He shook his head, "No, that came out completely wrong… for us to drift apart would be the thing that would hurt me most. I can't even picture my life without you in it." He took a deep breath, collecting his courage. "You know what? Fuck it. I lo-"

Her eyes widened, "You… _what_?"

Taking his arms from around her, he grasped onto her hands. "Cindy, I love you. More than anything else in the world." He smirked, "More than science."

She smirked back, "More than science?"

"Much more."

She leaned forward and closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around his neck, resulting in her pulling him closer and pressing herself up against him. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around her waist securely. Soon the kiss augmented their emotions of love and lust as the kiss progressed into a war of tongues. With them, anything _was_ a war, either one always striving to be the best. But, with this, Jimmy always had one up from Cindy. She wasn't upset by this, on the contrary, she loved having a boyfriend that could kiss like a god.

If it weren't for the darkness, they wouldn't be doing this in public. They were normally a shy couple, sneaking glances here and there, holding hands as they walked. Definitely not like their friends, Sheen and Libby. They would probably do it in public if there weren't laws against it. One time they had to be broken up in the lunchroom since they got a little hot and heavy while every one else was eating. In their junior year at school, they had to be at least a foot apart at all times. It wasn't even funny anymore, how they could get by it. They put a ruler between them and kissed, still saying that they were a foot apart. Their detentions added up quickly.

After a good ten minutes, they broke apart, breathing heavily and gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. It took them a couple minutes to calm their breathing, but their attention was otherwise kept occupied.

"I love your eyes," she whispered, drinking in the beauty of his azure eyes. Those eyes she could get lost in forever. They were like the ocean on a sunny day, the rays reflecting off the water and glistening brightly. He always had a spark of determination in those sapphire eyes. Now, for her, there was something else she had yet to pinpoint until earlier: love. There had been admiration lurking there, but nothing as strong as the love he bore deep in his eyes, looking straight into his heart. He had rescued her numerous times, sure, but nothing could compare to how she saw herself in his eyes. Now she knew what love looked like. It looked like a 6'2 seventeen-year-old with blue eyes.

"I love yours, too," he whispered back, searching her emerald eyes. He saw what he hoped was in his own eyes. Her emotions were in her eyes, as always. She was never good at hiding anything, only her love for him for four years. That was the biggest shock of his life when she had told him. At first it was received as a crush, but nothing like how he was feeling now could be related to a crush. It was something of higher momentum that nothing could ever replace. Not even love for his own mother. She was someone who he could see himself living the rest of his life with. The beautiful, sarcastic blonde who was four inches shorter than him. Oh, bless growth spurts.

"I love you more," she whispered, finally responding to his statement earlier.

"That's hardly possible, since I love science more than anything -- well, besides you."

She thought for a second, then smiled, "I love you more than Sheen loved Ultralord."

He raised an eyebrow as his eyes widened, "That much?"

"That much," she smiled as she pulled him in for another kiss, but stopped just as their lips were about to touch. "This year is going to kick so much ass, you won't know what hit you. And don't worry about us breaking up, I'll follow you to the grave." And with that, the sweetest kiss was laid upon Mr. James Neutron's lips.

-------------

****

End Note: Even though this is a J/C, I had to make fun of Sheen and Libby -- it's out of habit. XD

I hope you liked it, and please review! It doesn't take that long to! ;)

-A


End file.
